Sophie the Otter
Transcript WilliamWill2343: "Who wants to party?" Jelly: "Me! I certainly love to party!" Party Popple: "Me too! My namesake!" Pikachu: "Pika! Pika Pika Pika!" (Translation: "Yay! We're having fun!") WilliamWill2343: "Sure! Let's dance to Happy by Pharrell Williams. It's an epic song!" characters begin dancing to Happy by Pharrell Williams Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Of course, WilliamWill2343 and I along with the others soon danced to songs following Happy from the 80's like Thriller, Walk of Life, and Popple Magic." 9 volt: and yes, happy is the coolest song from descipable me 2 karla: yes, I agree with you WilliamWill2343: OK guys. Listen up, Let 9 volt and the team give you all a tour around this starship. Over to you 9 volt. 9 volt: This is the dining room where we get to eat our food. shows them the kitchen This is the kitchen where our finest chefs cook our food for us. You know, the usual guys. this next one will be cool (shows the sickbay) This is the sickbay where we take care of anyone who is sick, injured or wounded." shows them the Capricorn Spa 9 volt: This is the Capricorn Spa where we treat you with the best spa treatments ever and with the best friend treatments ever, I think." shows them the starship roof garden WilliamWill2343: "This is what we call the Sophie B. Otter Garden. Sophie the otter: wow! and a rainbow flag (at the bedroom) 9 volt: Now, this is where we sleep in. There are many King-Size Beds to fit multiple people. It also has a large plasma TV and each bed has a cooling system to keep you normal. (at the theatre) jullie: and this? 9 volt: This is the theater room where we put on the best plays, musicals, operas, and we even have a movie projector for movie manias. This might be fun! And, This is the daycare center where we have every toy in the world for every child karla: every child? (at the video game room) 9 volt: And this is awesome, This is the video game room where we have every video game and every game console in the world. (then, a swimming pool) 9 volt: you might enjoy it, This is the swimming pool. Don't worry, the pool water stays in place thanks to a gravity adjuster. It also has a kiddie pool area, and water slides, and even a lazy river. (Then shows amusement park) This is the first amusement park on starship, called Americana Park. It has over 120 rides, including 20 RollerCoasters, 40 family rides, and plus, there's a golf course! montage of characters in rooms that were part of the tour plays to: Billy and Bonnie Wagner, the 9 Original Popples, Phineas and Ferb in the amusement park, waiting to get on a rollercoaster RollerCoaster train rolls into the station stop by the roller coaster train Billy Wagner: "I want to take the front seat!" Bonnie Wagner: "No Billy! I decide, so I get the front and you are behind me." Billy Wagner: "It's no fun being next to each other." Bonnie: "At least we wouldn't bicker if we're in separate seats, blockhead!" Billy: "Pencil-neck!" Bonnie: "Mushroom nose!" Yoma: wagners, stop! Potato Chip: (imitating a coach's whistle) "P-p-pancake! Rub off their argument and make sure it's at the tail end!" (Laughs) Kiki: sorry! But I cannot tell you Pancake: (trying to relax Billy and Bonnie by massaging their faces with her tail, causing them to laugh a bit) "Let's make a compromise, how about if Party can be next to Bonnie, and P.C. can be next to Billy? Sounds like a deal?" (Giggles) Yoma: mr pancake, you are such a popple! to Phineas and Ferb Phineas: "Well, Ferb. Looks like laughing out can stop an argument and change it to a compromise." Ferb: "Agreed. But I wish they could stop arguing and insulting each other." quietly sit down on the RollerCoaster seats to: Cassie, Ord, Igor the Mii, Shauna and The Powerpuff Girls in the video game room Igor: "Wow! Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS is so cool! Right, Shauna?" Shauna: "Total agreement, Igor!" to Cassie and Ord, they're playing Skylanders Cassie: "Go Ord! You can do it!" Ord: "I'll try the best I can do!" to The Powerpuff Girls playing Action Girlz Racing. They are frustrated Blossom: "Girls! We can't stand how horrid this game is!" Bubbles: "Blossom's right! It's too hard to control my character!" Buttercup: (ejects the game disc and burns it to ashes with her laser eye ability) "We'll never play it again. It's a stupid game anyway!" Bubbles: "How about we play Kirby's Return to Dreamland instead?" Blossom: "Great idea!" insert a Kirby's Return to Dreamland game disc into the console and begin playing it, but samantha schemes she want to play action girlz racing Samantha: hmm (she inserts and begin playing it) let me see if I beat 1st place to Doc McStuffins and PB&J Otter in the sickbay Doc McStuffins: "Anything wrong, my three otter friends?" Peanut: "Well...." Doc McStuffins "What do you mean by well, PB&J?" Jelly: "Well, the rollercoaster that we were on went too fast. I flew off the coaster and broke my right leg and left arm." Doc McStuffins: "Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up in no time!" Baby Butter: "Thank oo!" (Translation: "Thank you!") to Roobear Koala, Laura Koala and Betty Koala in the theater, watching the classic play, Romeo and Juliet Roobear Koala: "Wow! I love plays!" Laura Koala: "Me too! It's a light-hearted classic that will never get old!" to Angelica Pickles and Sophie also in the video game room, they're playing Mario Kart 7 on 2 separate 3DS consoles Angelica Pickles: "I got you now, you dumb furry!" Sophie: "Just you wait, I might as well catch you up. And don't call me dumb, please." to Tommy Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster and Chuckie Finster in the daycare center playing with a large Reptar ball Tommy: "This ball is the funnest toy I ever played!" Kimi: "Tommy's wight!" (Wight means "right") WilliamWill2343 (over the starship's speaker): "Everyone, we are about land on planet that is orangeish with white swirls, so get ready for impact!" Chuckie Finster: "What was that!?" starship descends into the planet and lands safely WilliamWill2343: (over the speaker) "Alright, folks. Let’s welcome a rabbit! 18 volt: did he say tweet? karla: teddy? Teddy rabbird, hop on my head teddy: tweek! (Seconds later) (at the video game room, 9 volt is playing warioware mega party games) 9 volt: yes, four people! red, blue, green and yellow 9 volt: hello me 9 volt: who are you guys? red 9 volt: i’m P1 9 volt, and this is P2 9 volt, P3 9 volt and P4 9 volt Get Along Gang are also in the video game room playing Animal Crossing: City Folk Montgomery: "Wow, gang! This game reminds us of our life in Green Meadow! Portia Porcupine: "Why?" Dotty: "That's easy, Portia! It's because there's animals in the game that talk with you! red 9 volt: hey get along people, animal crossing is cool to Billy and Bonnie Wagner, and the 9 Original Popples. also in the video game room: They are playing Super Mario 3D World Party: "You 'poled' onto to the flagpole till it stretched!" (laughs) "It's the right time for a p-p-party! P.C.: "C'mon, Party! No need to party over everything! Besides, the flagpole's no boat!" Party: "That's what my name says!" Billy: "I got to the end first!" Bonnie: "No, I did! I was a scootch faster than you, slowpoke! My character Peach was in her Cat form!" blue 9 volt: ahem! Bonnie, stop calling him a slowpoke! P.C.: "Did I hear you say scootch? Well, scootch over! I bet the both of you captured the flag-" Putter: "On camera?" (laughs) P.C.: "No, I mean, captured the flag at the same time!" Billy: "Told ya, Bonnie!" blue 9 volt: billy and bonnie Wagner, knock it off! Will ya! (then the wagners kick blue 9 volt) blue 9 volt: ouch! That hurt! they kicked me! P.C.: really? Because of billy and bonnie fighting and arguing? Blue 9 volt: original me, billy and bonnie Wagner kicked me! 9 volt: what?! Did you kids did this while playing a game? Billy: yes, we did! to Cassie and Ord in the amusement park Ord: "Look, Cassie! It's a huge Ferris wheel!" Cassie: "OK, Ord! Let's ride it!" yellow 9 volt: wait! My version says I need a ride on a roller coaster to Ms. Jenkins' class in the theater watching Big Hero 6 Timothy: "Wow.... This movie's just awesome!" The other classmates: "Yeah. We love it!" green 9 volt: you classmates like the part when Baymax says, hello, I am Baymax? Timothy: yes Green 9 volt: well, who wants a haircut! (Cuts timothy’s Hair) Timothy: hey! I don’t wanna haircut! (At the sickbay) Doc McStuffins: hey blue 9 volt, what’s wrong? Blue 9 volt: the Wagner twins kicked me Doc McStuffins: what? Let me see your left leg Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series